


The Summer of Their Lives.

by CelticTiger21



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Depression, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Gay Mess Nicole Haught, Nicole talks a lot to herself, Wayhaught cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticTiger21/pseuds/CelticTiger21
Summary: Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp just graduated high school, and they have their last summer in Purgatory.  Will it really be together?  Will they stay, or does life, and other people get in their way?  Can true love really conquer all, or does heartbreak always win out?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. How It Starts

The Summer of Their Lives 

How It Starts 

The carnival came to Purgatory every summer. This summer was different though, because Nicole Haught just graduated, and this would be her last summer working at the ice cream joint during the carnival. Nicole had nothing better to do until she left except work, and exercise. Her parents were never really there anyways, but once she decided what she wanted to do with her life, they because nothing more than shadows, and she was counting the days until she left them behind. 

However, until that happens Nicole gets to spend her days at the ice cream shop watching everybody else enjoy the carnival. She loves people watching, and the carnival is a great place to do that. As she passes over an ice cream cone to a little girl, she sees a group of girls walking through the stands laughing without a care in the world. It was her laughter that got Nicole’s attention. This petite brunette as always captured Nicole’s attention, she couldn’t think of a time that she wasn’t drawn to the smile that reached her beautiful hazel eyes, and the laugh that sounded like Christmas. This moment was no different, as she watched her walk closer, her hair bouncing against her shoulders as she walked, and then there it was. Nicole would have missed it if she wasn’t staring, but god she couldn’t help herself from staring.

“Jesus,” Nicole breathed out as her knees weakened and her face blush, all from this small wave from the beautiful girl. Nicole lowered her face, shaking her head trying to get the red to stop flooding her cheeks. *God, she waved at me*, she smiled to herself, and then one more look in her direction as she passed with her friends. Nicole couldn’t stop her smile if she tried, she knew Waverly waved at her. 

Nicole cleaned up the stand to close up for the night. She never mind staying later than other people, as long as she didn’t have to go home, she would do almost anything. 

“Is there anyway I get a scoop of ice cream,” she heard that angelic voice and knew exactly who it belonged to. Nicole brushed down against her shirt, before she turned around, catching her breath to face her. *Get your shit together!* Her head was screaming as her body moved in what felt like super slow motion, and then suddenly there she was. Waverly leaning over the counter smiling at her. 

Waverly was smiling, but when the tall redhead remained silent she bit her bottom lip, and her fingers curled against the countertop. 

*Holy shit! Say something idiot!* Nicole yelled at herself. 

“Ummm, I’m already all closed up,” Nicole stated. 

*PERFECT!!!!* Nicole could not believe she was going into full on worthless lesbian at this moment. Nicole quickly caught the face palm she was about to inflict on herself, and awkwardly grabbed at her hat to adjust it on her head better. As if it wasn’t already perfect. 

Waverly smiled, a little chuckle breaking across her lips as she watched the nervous energy pour out from the redhead. “Are you sure,” Waverly questioned, her voice with a small pout as she pulled out her puppy dog eyes. 

*I’m dead!* Nicole shook her head as her face turned the color of her head. She took in a deep breath and moved over to the cooler grabbing a cup and scoop. Nicole scooped out a big scoop of vanilla and then turned to put some sprinkles on it. Waverly was now standing in front of her. Nicole didn’t even know she made it up and over the counter, placing herself in direct proximity to Nicole. Nicole obviously wasn’t aware this was happening because her brain had completely turned off by the brunettes presence. Waverly’s hands moved up around Nicole’s to hold the cup of ice cream with her. Nicole never stopped looking at Waverly as she reached up for the sprinkles and poured a bit into the cup. 

“What are you doing later?” Waverly asked. 

“I’m uh, I’m.....”Nicole stuttered, “cleaning up.”

*You are not smart!* She yelled at herself. How is this even possible, Waverly is turning Nicole upside down. Not that Nicole has a huge track record of girls, but she has never been so shaken talking to a pretty girl, but yet here she was. 

“I mean after,” Waverly just kept smiling at her, “after you are done with work?” 

Waverly took a bite of her ice cream, the spoon sliding between her lips slowly. 

*Jesus Christ!* Nicole was pretty sure if she was on fire right now she would have zero clue. 

“Ummm, guitar,” Nicole shook her head with a small chuckle, “I was gonna go practice my guitar.”

Waverly licked her lips, as a small drop of ice cream fell from the spoon. “Mmm, you play guitar? So do I,” she smiled. “You should come over, and have a drink,” Waverly took another bite of her ice cream as she watched Nicole’s face get a deeper shade of red, that Waverly didn’t even know was possible, “and play some guitar,” she quickly added. 

“Oh, I’m not that good,” Nicole pulled her bottom lip against her teeth, scraping up the courage to actually look into Waverly’s eyes. 

“You’re probably better than you think you are,” Waverly assured, and then put the ice cream down to grab a pen with one hand and one of Nicole’s arms and other other. She quickly scribbled her number on her arm, and grabbed her cup and turned quickly, “I would love it if you came,” Waverly smiled over her shoulder as she disappeared into the night. 

The word love swirled over and over in Nicole’s head. Of course only in Waverly’s voice. *I AM SO GOING.* Nicole definitely couldn’t stop smiling now. 

~~~~~~~~

After Nicole cleaned up the stand, which was probably the quickest she had ever in her entire life cleaned up anything. Ever. She sat in the drivers seat of her truck strumming her fingers against the steering wheel. 

“Just text her,” she mumbled to herself. Her fingers rapid firing against the wheel. Music blaring in the cab of her truck, working her courage up to just send a text. Any stupid text. 

“You got this. She wants you to text her. She wants to hang out. She came to you. She wrote on your arm. She invited you. She touched you,” Nicole’s reasoning rambling from her as she continued staring at Waverly’s name on the phone. 

*Oh my god, she touched me.* 

Even Nicole rolled her eyes at her own thought about that. “Jesus, I’m a child,” she mumbled and grabbed the phone, and texted before she thought anymore about what she was doing. 

To Waverly- Hey, Waverly it’s Nicole. I just finished up, and wanted to say hey. 

Her hand smacked against her face the second she sent it. * Hey, I’m an idiot and wanted to say hey a bunch of times.*

Unknown number- Hi you. ;-) I’m glad you texted. <3

And that’s when Nicole dropped her phone. 

Unknown number- Want to come over?

Nicole- Yes

Nicole- I mean, yeah that would be great. 

*Get a grip!*

Waverly- I’m glad. 

Before Nicole knew it, she was pulling up to a small house, with a dim light coming from one of the windows, and a bon fire burning on the side, lighting up shadows of a few people standing on its edge. 

As she walked up she saw Waverly sitting on a log, with a guitar in her arms. Her eyes were closed as her fingers played against the strings. She made it look effortless. Nicole smiled as she watched her play, she knew immediately she could do this every night. When Waverly ran her fingers across the last few notes she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Nicole standing there. 

“Hey,” she got up and moved over to Nicole. 

“Babygirl,” Wynonna interjected, “are you going to introduce your friend?”

Waverly turned and looked at her sister with her eyebrows furrowed, “Nonna, you know Nicole.”

“I don’t Nicole standing on my land,” Wynonna grumbled. 

“Stop, your ridiculous,” Waverly pushed her back, “this is Nicole. Nicole this is Wynonna.” Waverly was flippant, and shoved her sister again, as she appeared to start her grumbling over again. “Come on Nicole,” Waverly reached back and grabbed her hand, immediately pulling her away from the fire, “We are leaving,” she turned and looked pointedly at Wynonna. 

Nicole followed Waverly across the field towards the barn. Waverly had grabbed a blanket, and made their way to the other side of the barn before laying the blanket down on the ground. 

“Waves, if it’s gonna cause a problem, I can just go,” Nicole stated, as she pointed her thumb back over her shoulder. 

“No!” Waverly spun around sharply. “I mean no,” her voice softened, “please, sit with me?” Waverly reached her hand out towards Nicole. 

*Of course, I’m never gonna say no to you,* Nicole thought, but then turned and looked over her shoulder before reaching out and taking Waverly’s hand. 

Nicole sat beside Waverly on the blanket, her hands running up and down her legs. She felt like she had to keep moving otherwise she might explode being this close to Waverly. Nicole has had a crush on her for as long as she could remember, and now she was sitting next to her, alone in the moonlight, the stars shining over head, and Nicole could actually feel her tongue swelling, and her heart slamming up into her throat. To top all of that she had no idea a person could actually sweat so much in their hands. 

“So, do you have any plans now that you graduated?” Waverly asks. 

*Good. Basic conversation. I don’t need my brain. Thank god.*

“Oh, yeah,” Nicole smiled, “I’m heading to the city for the police academy.”

“Ah, you’re leaving,” Waverly’s voice dropped in volume, “of course.” A small defeated laugh broke through. Nicole turned quickly to look at Waverly. 

“What are you going to do?” Nicole questions, “I bet amazing things.”

Waverly shakes her head, and a tear falls from one of her eyes, “staying right here,” she wipes at her cheek, and takes a deep breath, “always will be here.”

Nicole reached her hand out, her fingers gently running across Waverly’s chin before she raises her face to look into her eyes. “Well, Waverly Earp, no matter where you are, I know you will do amazing things,” Nicole smiles, “because you are unbelievably amazing.” 

Waverly moved forward crashing her lips to Nicole’s, her hands sliding up and over her chest as she fell on top of her. Nicole couldn’t keep her balance as Waverly pushed against her, one hand curling behind Nicole’s neck, twisting fingers through red locks dangling from the back of her hat, and the other hand sliding up the side of her face. Nicole’s hand gripped on to her arms as she tried, unsuccessfully albeit, to keep herself upright. As they dropped to the ground in each other’s arms, Waverly’s lips nipped against Nicole’s bottom lip, trying to drawing it in, but Nicole pulled back, her eyebrows furrowed, as she tried to regain her composure. 

*What are you doing??!?!?!*

“Waves,” Nicole closed her eyes briefly as she could feel herself slightly push Waverly up away from her body, but refused to let go of her completely, “Waves, what’s going on?”

Waverly backed away and propped herself up on her knees over top of Nicole, “God, I’ve wanted to do that forever.”

“Forever?” Nicole repeated as she tilted her head, and propped herself up on her elbows. 

“God, Nicole I’ve liked you for so long,” Waverly smiled, “all I’ve wanted is a chance.”

“You’ve never really spoken to me before,” Nicole couldn’t believe she was having a conversation instead of kissing Waverly-frickin-Earp, but damnit she really wanted her, and if Waverly truly wanted her back, then damnit this was worth it. 

“You scare so much,” Waverly breathed. 

“I scare you?” Nicole’s voice dropped, became gentle as she looked at Waverly. *I could never do anything to hurt or scare you.*

“Yes,” Waverly smiled. “I have never in my life wanted anything or anybody more than I want you. Every time I think of what I want in this world,” Waverly takes a breath, as she closed her eyes for a moment, “it’s always you.” 

Nicole’s face probably actually in that moment split open from the biggest smile she ever had come across it. One of her hands moved up one of Waverly’s arms, over her shoulder and across her neck where it paused. 

“You could always have me,” biggest smile ever. *Yup, I’m dead!*

Waverly smiled down at her, “I want to kiss you again.”

“You better,” Nicole started to move up towards Waverly, but before she knew it she could taste Waverly against her again. Waverly tongue sliding over Nicole’s lips. 

Nicole gripped Waverly and then spun her, so now she was laying flat on her back. Nicole shifting her weight above her as she begged for entrance into Waverly’s mouth. Their tongues danced together as Nicole’s leg slipped between Waverly’s, instantly she could feel the heat radiating from the petite brunette beneath her. She pulled back from the kiss slightly to catch her breath as one of her fingers ran across Waverly’s lip, her other hand running up the outside of Waverly’s leg before grabbing it, and pulling it up sharply over her hip. She could feel the heat grow hotter against her. She tugged on Waverly’s lips, and then soothed the area. Her body gently rocked against Waverly’s, as she smiled down at Waverly, then a quick kiss before she pulled away again, and placed her forehead against Waverly’s. 

“We gotta stop,” she inhaled Waverly’s scent, as her eyes closed. 

*What in the hell!!?!?!?*

Waverly shifted a bit under her, and then she felt her lips against her cheek. Waverly’s fingernails digging into her fabric covered shoulders. 

“Waves, I don’t want to...” Nicole groans, and pulls just out of the way of Waverly’s lips, “believe me,” Nicole looks down at Waverly, her finger under her chin so Waverly will look at her when she says this. “I have dreamt about this for as long as I can remember my dreams, but you deserve so much more.” 

Waverly dropped her head back, and her fingernails loosened against the fabric. 

“Go on a date with me?” Nicole asks. 

“Mmmmm,” Waverly purses her lips like she’s debating her answer, “can we go back to kissing if I say yes?” 

Nicole chuckles, “yes.”

“Yes.”

“Yes?” Nicole smiles. 

Waverly shakes her head up and down as she smiles and tries to pull Nicole down to her, “yes.” 

Then Nicole is kissing her again.


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WayHaught Date. A little bit of angst at the end. Waverly is not ready to tell Wynonna everything. So friends date?

Date Night

Waverly was looking down at her phone with a smile across her face when Wynonna finally woke up and came into the kitchen. 

“Smells good baby girl,” Wynonna grabbed her coffee mug, so she can fill it with the already made coffee that is sitting in the pot. 

“Well, I figured you would be hungry when you woke up,” Waverly put her phone down and flipped the last pancakes for her sister. 

“You seem awfully chipper this morning,” Wynonna studied her as she drank from her coffee mug, “anybody I know making you smile like that?” Wynonna questioned as she moved her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner, and glanced towards Waverly’s phone. 

Waverly reached over and flipped her phone upside down quickly before it vibrated with another notification again. “I’m just happy, ok,” Waverly stated firmly. She flipped the pancakes out onto a plate and handed it to Wynonna. 

Wynonna stared at her baby sister, but did not reach for the plate. Her eyes narrowing as she contemplated Waverly hiding something from her. 

“Are you going to eat or not?” Waverly snipped as she pushed the plate into Wynonna. 

Wynonna grabbed the plate, “you would tell me, if you had something to tell me right?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Waverly shrugged, “if I do, you’ll know.” With that Waverly grabbed her phone and walked out of the kitchen up to her room. 

Nicole- So, can I take you to dinner?

Nicole- I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want, obviously. 

Nicole- Ummm, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. We don’t have to. Whatever you want to do. 

Waverly- I’m sorry. Wynonna came in. I’m just not ready to say anything to her. I hope that’s ok. 

Nicole- Oh, yeah. Sure. 

Waverly- I want to go to dinner with you. Tonight?

Nicole- What about Wynonna?

Waverly- I think two friends can have dinner together. ;-) 

Waverly- If you are ok with that. 

Nicole- I would never make you do something you are uncomfortable with Waverly. 

Waverly- Pick me up at 6? :-) 

Nicole- I’ll be there. 

Nicole spent the rest of the day cleaning her room, and texting little emojis to Waverly. 

“What do you wear on a date,” Nicole mumbled to herself as she stared into her closet, “with just a friend,” she breathed out, as she wiped at her face. 

As Nicole’s nerves kicked into overdrive the closer it got to 6, she didn’t actually realize how many clothes she had after to flinging practically her entire closet out onto her bed before settling on dark jeans with holes in the knees, a black top with a flannel over shirt and her white Converse. Looking at the mirror one more time before she grabbed the one small flower, and her keys. 

Nicole listened to music to pump her for her date with Waverly. *Well with my friend Waverly.*

Waverly had managed to convince Wynonna throughout the day that there was no guy in her life. Which was rather difficult when she was trying to figure out what to wear to go out with Nicole tonight. 

Finally she decided on knee high boots, short shorts, and a white loose top, that showed a little cleavage. Not too much though to go out with your friends or anything. As she made her way down the stairs, Wynonna watched her bounce down into the living room, “Wow babygirl, where are you off to?” 

Perfect timing of course because right at that moment there was a knock at the door. Wynonna furrowed her brows as Waverly jumped. “Got it!” Waverly smiled. 

Wynonna turned and saw Nicole at the door, but before she could ask any questions Waverly said she was leaving and the door was closed behind both of them. Wynonna watched them walk over to Nicole’s truck. 

“I wanted to give you this,” Nicole gestured down to the flower sitting on the bench seat of her truck, as she started up the engine and began backing out onto the road. “I don’t know if friends give flowers though,” Nicole shrugged. 

Waverly picked up the flower as the truck got out onto the road, and smelled the beautiful fragrance, her other hand moved over Nicole’s thigh, her thumb immediately rubbing mindless circles over the fabric. “I love that you have me this flower, thank you,” Waverly leaned in and kissed Nicole’s cheek. Nicole’s cheek immediately flushed. 

*Im super screwed.*. Nicole thought, her hands gripping around her steering wheel tighter. 

“I...I ummm,” Nicole pressed her lips together tightly, and took a deep breath out, “uh, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

Waverly turned to look at Nicole. “You don’t make me uncomfortable Nicole,” Waverly reached up and took Nicole’s hand, Nicole easily removing her hand from the wheel to intertwine her fingers with Waverly’s. “I’m, uh just not ready to tell Wynonna about you, but...” Waverly kissed the back of Nicole’s hand, “I really like you. A lot.” Waverly smiled. 

Nicole stole a glance at Waverly who kissed her hand again, and then one of her fingers. 

“I like you...” Nicole smiled, “a lot too.” Nicole moved Waverly’s hand to her chest. She knew there would be a part of her that this might hurt, but she would do whatever for a chance with Waverly, and she knew how hard it was to come out. “Whenever you are ready. Your pace.” Nicole quickly turned and smiled again at Waverly, flashing those dimples and then she turned her attention back to the road, as she lifted Waverly’s hand to her own lips. 

Dinner was wonderful. Waverly stealing small touches here and there, drove the redhead crazy. She couldn’t wait to get out of there for some privacy so she could finally feel Waverly beneath her own touch. 

*Screw the movie.*. Nicole thought to herself as she made her way to this secluded open space out by the river. Nicole turned off the ignition after backing the tailgate up to the river edge, and then reached back to grab a blanket. Nicole quickly jumped out and ran to the passenger side of her truck, and held out her hand for Waverly. Nicole walked Waverly to the bed of her truck, and threw up the blanket and then turned back to Waverly opening her arms. Waverly rose one of her eyebrows in questioning before grabbing the edge of the tailgate and hoping herself up into the bed of the truck. Nicole smiled and shook her head before hoping up next to Waverly. 

“It’s beautiful,” Waverly sighed as she was looking up at the stars. 

“It is...” 

Waverly turned and looked at Nicole and then started laughing, “You did not just do that?!?!” 

Nicole immediately began blushing, “I mean I wasn’t done...I ummmm....”

“No, no, you were super corny and totally said that,” Waverly continued to giggle. It was corny, but super sweet, and so very, very Nicole. 

“Fine, I did I said your bea.....”

Waverly cut her off as she pulled her lips against her own. Waverly’s hands gripped Nicole’s collar as she pulled her closer to her. One of Nicole’s hands bracing her up, and the other finding Waverly’s hip, and gripping against the hem of her high waisted shorts, her thumb skating under the flimsy top. Their lips nipped and tugged against the others, and then Waverly slid her tongue over Nicole’s upper lip, and then her lips covered the lingering mark it left behind before she pulled back to catch her breath. 

Nicole licked her lips, her breathing was hard and fast as she tried to regain some composure. She wanted to respect Waverly, and not push things to quickly. “You really are beautiful,” she breathed. 

Waverly pushed Nicole down against the bed of the truck this time her tongue begging for entrance into Nicole’s mouth, her legs wrapping around Nicole’s hips as she straddled her. Nicole’s hands gripped into Waverly’s sides, fingers pressing firmly against her hips as they rocked against Nicole’s. A small moan broke from Nicole’s mouth flooding into the kiss as Nicole allowed Waverly to deepen it. Waverly’s hand moved up Nicole’s shirt, wrapping around her covered breast before squeezing it firmly in her palm. Waverly pulled away from Nicole’s lips and trailed kisses across the edge of her jaw to her neck where she nipped at the flesh, her hand moving down to the hem of Nicole’s black shirt, and then sliding up under it against the pale flesh that was trembling against her touch. As her found Nicole’s breast again, her lips pulled at the pulse point of her neck, a small purple mark raising to the surface. 

“Jesus, Waves...” Nicole breathes, her grip tightening against the fabric covering her hips. 

Waverly moved her hand over Nicole’s breast feeling the nipple harden underneath the bra. “Don’t you want to touch me Nic?” Waverly asked as she sat herself up higher above Nicole, and moving her hips harder against Nicole’s center. 

You could hear her fingernails scrape against the jeans, “Fuck, yes I do Waves,” Nicole groaned as she raised her own hips up to meet Waverly’s, her chest arching up into the small hand cupping her breast. *Fucking hell, I’m gonna die!*

Waverly leaned down to Nicole’s ear, hot breath pushing against the skin, “then touch me,” she breathed, and then bit her earlobe between her teeth. 

Nicole growled and sat up, one of Nicole’s hands going to the Waverly’s back to keep her close to her lap, and the other moving to the button of her shorts as she kissed her. Nicole’s tongue immediately finding entrance into Waverly’s mouth as her fingers made quick work of the button and zipper, and then immediately slid her fingers under the hem of her useless panties to feel the burning wetness at her core. Nicole slid a finger down through her slit, and when she found her entrance she pushed inside and then stopped. Waverly ripped herself from the kiss as she arched back with the sudden intrusion. Nicole held still waiting for Waverly to adjust to her touch, watching her head pulled back looking up into the stars. 

*She’s actually a vision.* Nicole thought as she watched her rigid form start to relax above her, and then felt Waverly’s body against her hand. Nicole moved her finger out, and then attached her lips to Waverly’s neck, as she moved her finger back inside. Waverly moved with the motion set by Nicole, her finger moving in and out, curving against the front wall. Waverly could feel her tension building up inside of her as Nicole’s hand moved in and out as best it could with the hinderance of her clothing that still remained on her body. 

“Mmmmm, fuck Nic,” Waverly moaned, “harder.” 

Nicole moved her lips to a spot that would be covered by most shirts on Waverly’s collarbone, and bit down harder as she inserted another finger without slowing down. 

“Holy shit!” Waverly cried out as her hands gripped against Nicole’s hair, pressing her face firmer against her flesh as her body began to shake. Nicole moved her fingers against the spongy front wall as she felt Waverly’s wall clamp down against them, her thumb moving up to her clit, pressing against it, and then she quickly released her lips so she could watch the orgasm overtake the small girls body. 

“Mmm, Waves,” she whispered as she watched Waverly’s body quiver from the orgasm she just had. 

Waverly looked down and gently kissed Nicole as she removed her fingers from her center. “Mmmm,” Waverly whined as her eyebrows furrowed. Both women refused to let go of the other just yet. “I think I like you even more,” Waverly smirked before she quickly leaned down and kissed Nicole again, this time pulling quickly on the redheads bottom lip before she sat up. 

“Oh really?” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows, chuckling at the silliness of it all. 

Before Waverly could say anything else, Nicole was already pulling both women back further into the bed of the truck to lay back to watch the stars. Nicole adjusted herself quickly, and managed to work Waverly onto her side. 

“Don’t you want me to touch you?” Waverly asked, as her fingers traced over patterns on Nicole’s stomach. 

“I’m never gonna make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“I don’t mind,” Waverly quickly stated, “I want to make you feel good too.”

“Well good thing, you already make me feel good Waves,” Nicole leaned up quickly and placed a chaste kiss to her lips, “right now, I just want to hold you.” Nicole’s arms wrapped harder around the brunette. 

They stayed under the stars together for awhile holding each other. They talked about stuff that didn’t matter, and they stayed silent just holding each other and enjoying being with another. 

When Nicole finally took Waverly back to the homestead she wanted nothing more than to walk her to that door and kiss her goodnight, but she didn’t. Nicole sat and watched Waverly turn on the front porch and wave goodnight to Nicole before she disappeared into the house. 

Nicole’s headlights lit up the living room as Waverly made her way over to the stairs. 

“So, now you’re spending all night with Haught-shot?” Wynonna questioned. 

Waverly turned sharply and stared at Wynonna, “you’re not my keeper Wynonna. I can spend time with whoever I want to.”

“You know she’s leaving baby girl!” Wynonna yelled as Waverly stormed up the stairs slamming the door to her room. 

“I know she is,” she whispered, and at that movement she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. 

Nicole- I really like you a lot too. ;-). Can’t wait to see you again. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Nicole stepped into her house and was shocked by her mom standing at the edge of the kitchen. Nicole turned behind her like her mom would be waiting on anybody else but her. 

“I heard you were with that Earp girl tonight,” her mom snapped as she stood up straighter and started moving towards Nicole. 

“I guess word travels fast in this small town,” Nicole kicked off her shoes and placed them by the door. 

“You know she’s no good for you,” her mom’s voice laced with annoyance, and hatred?

Nicole shot her head up to look at her mom. “Now, suddenly you are going to care about me,” Nicole tried to hold in her anger, “yeah, no. You get no say.”

“I am your mother!”

“No!” Nicole yelled. “You lost that when you turned your back on me.”

“Those Earp girls are nothing but losers, and will ruin your life,” her mother started. 

“Oh that’s funny, because I thought me being gay would ruin my life, or me wanting to be a cop would ruin my life.” Nicole started making her way to her room. When she got to the door, she turned her head, “the only thing ruining my life, is my parents who turned their back on me.” She walked in her room and slammed the door. 

*Less than 2 months and then I’m gone.*

“Waverly Earp is a no good harlot Nicole Rayleigh Haught!” She yelled as she banged on the girls door. 

Nicole put her headphones on and blasted her music to drown out any noise. 

Nicole- Miss you already. <3\. I really wish I was holding you right now. 

Nicole gripped the phone in her hands. 

*I can’t ever leave Waverly.*. A tear ran down a Nicole’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Like always Kudos and Comments are appreciated, and keep me writing.


End file.
